Rajvi - a collection of short stories
by KSarah
Summary: It will be a collection of one shot stories on Rajvi..*Chapter8 - a Santa doesn't wear a hat*
1. Chapter 1

1- **Always Check The Invitation Card For Names**

Rajat has recently joined CID in Mumbai, miles away from home. recently he had received a wedding invitation from a relative. He had never met them as they were not very close, still he decided to go there. This was one of those wedding-parties in which you are so distantly related that you don't even know the bride's & groom's names, and you check the invitation card for those. Unfortunately, he had forgotten to do that. To make things worse, the board in front of the party-hall (which usually said the bride's and groom's names) said "Verma family welcomes you" instead. "Great, now he was at someone's wedding whose name is not even known to him.

It was just like any other Indian wedding party.  
He was not at all interested in the function. He finally managed to get a seat. And luckily, a beautiful girl was sitting right next to him.

Hey! My name is Rajat - he said nervously

The girl smiled and replied - Hello! Myself Purvi

Aap Nitin ko jaante hai? Purvi asked

Rajat (in mind) - Ye Nitin kaun hai? Shayad Dulhe ka naam Nitin hoga.

Rajat (nervously) - Haan Nitin mera bahut acha dost hai!

Purvi (excited) - Ohh Wow! Aap bhi bank Mai job karte ho?

Rajat (trying to hide his lie) - Haaan actually hum saath Mai hi kaam karte hai.

That followed the longest & the most-amazing conversation he had ever had with a girl, and he liked everything about her.

After some time, Rajat asked "Would you like some ice cream" and she happily accepted it.

He returned with two ice cream cups, and saw Purvi putting her phone back in her pocket.

Purvi - Rajat ab mujhe chalna chahiye Nitin ghar pahuch gaya hai vo mera wait kar raha hai.

Rajat confusingly looked at the stage and saw the groom was still sitting there.

Rajat (confusingly)- Nitin?

Purvi (in disbelief) - Nitin - My brother! you know him right?

Rajat (embarrassed)- haaan! Right Chalo then bye.

And they exchanged there numbers and purvi left.

Rajat was still standing there embarrassed he thought two things right then "(1) Always check the invitation card for names. (2) Screw everything, I have two ice creams now."

2 years later -

Rajat and Purvi were getting ready for a marriage function.

Purvi (teasingly) - Rajat aapne wedding card par naam to check kiye hai na?

Rajat (embarrassed) - bass na yar purvi 2saal se hum jab kabhi bhi kisi shadi Mai jaate hai tum mujhe yahi bol bol ke embarrassed feel karwati ho.

Purvi(giggling)- Kya karu aapki ussi stupidity ki vajah se hi to hum saath hai.

Rajat came near to her and pulled her closer by grabbing her waist.

Rajat - bahut hasi aa rahi hai? Abhi batata hu tumhe Mai.

He was about to kiss on her lips when she jerked him and ran from there saying - Mai bahar wait kar rahi hu aap invitation card Mai naam check karke bahar aa jaana.

Rajat nodded his head in disappointment and smiled on his stupidity.

*The End*

A/N - I am trying to write short stories collection on Rajvi! If you have any ideas then feel free to share it I will write on that.


	2. 2- Honeymoon Destination

#2

 **Honeymoon Destination**

It's been an hour since Rajat and Purvi were fighting over to decide their honeymoon destination.

Purvi - Rajat hum paris jaayenge honeymoon ke liye

Rajat (irritated)- mene kaha na purvi hum London jaayenge.

Purvi (puppy face) - Please na Rajat paris meri favorite destination hai! Paris chalte hai na please

Rajat looked at her and said - Tumhari ye trick mujh par nahi chalegi purvi! Don't give me this puppy look because jaayenge to hum London hi.

Purvi (pleading eyes) - Please na please.

Rajat (frustrated) - mene kaha na purvi hum London hi jaayenge and that's final.

And he looked at purvi but to his shock suddenly purvi sealed his lips with her.

He was really shocked at her sudden act but he too responded!

After sometime purvi broke the kiss. Rajat was still in shock he was touching his lips.

Purvi (puppy face) - Paris jaayenge na Rajat?

Rajat (looked at her he was still lost in that kiss) - Haan! Paris jaayenge. Paris itni buri jagah bhi nahi hai.

Purvi (happily hugged him in excitement) - Thank you Rajat! You are the best I love you.

Purvi (happily) - yesss hum paris jaa rahe hai! Mai abhi travel agent ko call karke tickets book karva deti hu (and she kissed on his cheeks and went inside the room to make a call )

Rajat (touched her cheeks) suddenly he realised he just said yes for Paris.

Rajat went behind her.

Rajat - purvi ye galat hai hum London hi jaayenge.

Purvi - ab aap apni baat se palat nahi sakte Rajat! Aapne khud paris ke liye haan bola tha aur mene tickets bhi book karwa diye hai.

Rajat - ye galat hai tumne cheating karke mujhse haan bulwaya!

Purvi (giggling) - everything is fair in love and war Mr. Rajat Kumar (and she pulled his cheeks)

Rajat wanted to say further but purvi said - ab kuch nahi Ho sakta Rajat tickets bhi book ho gaye hai ab hum paris hi jaayenge.

And she left the room winking at him.

Rajat nodded his head in disappointment

Rajat (in mind) - ye purvi bhi na! Mujhse kaise haan bulwana hai ache se jaanti hai (and he smiled)

 ***The End***

A/N - **this is 2nd short tale in Rajvi collection! Hope you liked it. Please review and let me know how it is?**


	3. 3- My Angry Girlfriend

#3

 **My Angry Girlfriend**

Purvi was mad at Rajat and not talking to him since 2days because he spoiled their movie date.

Rajat has tried everything to apologized to his angry girlfriend but she was not ready to listen to him.

Rajat and Purvi were working in the bureo they were alone Rajat was continuously staring at her but she was as usual ignoring him.

Suddenly Rajat's Phone rings.

A big smile appeared on his face seeing the caller ID.

Purvi noticed this.

Purvi (in mind)- Ye Rajat itna kyu muskura rahe hai kiska call aaya hoga?

He picked up the call and started walking outside while talking on the phone.

Purvi (in mind) - aisa kiska call hai jo Rajat bureo se bahar jaake baat kar rahe hai abhi jaake dekhti hu.

Rajat was talking on the phone.

Rajat knew purvi was watching him hiding behind the door.

Rajat (loud enough for purvi to Hear) - I missed you like hell Neha! Haan pakka aaj hum dinner par chalenge. Bye See you in the evening.

Rajat hang the call turn around and saw purvi was standing there she was fuming in anger.

Purvi (angrily) - Ye Neha kaun hai Rajat?

Rajat (serious expression) - I am really sorry purvi mujhe kabhi tumhe batane ka chance hi nahi mila! Neha meri ex-girlfriend hai. And now she is back.

Purvi (shocked) - Kya matlab hai aapka Rajat?

Rajat (trying to control his laugh) - I am sorry purvi Lekin tum to mujhse pyaar nahi karti to mujhe lagta hai mujhe neha ke saath patch up kar lena chahiye.

Purvi's eyes filled with tears after hearing that

Purvi (with tears)- aap majak kar rahe ho na Rajat? Bol do ye jhuth hai aap mujhse pyaar karte ho hai na?

Rajat (Serious expression)- I don't know purvi! Neha ke aane ke baad I am not sure about you.

This was enough for purvi she started crying.

Purvi (sobbing) - Aap mere saath aisa kaise kar sakte hai Rajat? Mai aapse itna pyaar karti hu aur aap mere liye sure Nahi Ho.

Rajat reached near her and said - Purvi please don't cry I can't see you crying! I am really sorry but mai tumse aur chupa nahi sakta tha neha ke baare Mai.

Purvi angrily removed her gun from her pocket and said - I swear I will not leave that Neha! I will kill her.

Suddenly Rajat started laughing seeing her jealous and angry look

Purvi looked at him with questionable eyes

Rajat went near her and hugged her tightly (he was still laughing) Ohh my god! Purvi tum kitni dangerous ho ye aaj pata chala mujhe. I love you so much purvi.

Purvi angrily jerked him.

Rajat (holding ears) - acha baba sorry! Mai sirf prank kar raha tha tumhare saath kisi neha ka phone nahi tha Mai sirf acting kar raha tha phone par baat karne ki.

Purvi glared him angrily and said - ye majak tha? Aapke iss majak ne meri jaan hi nikal di thi Rajat!

Rajat reached near her cupped her face and kissed on her forehead - I just love you purvi! Naa tumse pehle koi meri life Mai tha naa kabhi hoga.

Purvi angrily wrapped her hands around her arms and turned to other side.

Rajat (teasingly)- chalo thik hai tum to abhi bhi mujhse naraj ho to mujhe kisi Neha ko dhundna hi padega!

Hearing this purvi angrily pushed him towards the wall she kept the gun on his neck and said - Don't you dare Rajat! You are just mine. Agar kisi aur ke baare mai socha bhi to I swear I will kill you.

Rajat was enjoying his cute angry expressions.

Rajat took the gun from her hand and kept it in his pocket. And suddenly kissed on her lips though she was mad at him but she couldn't resist herself and she too responded.

After sometime he broke the kiss.

Purvi - I am sorry Rajat shayad mene kuch jyada hi overreact kar diya humari movie date ke kharab hone par. But please Kabhi aisa mat sochna that I don't love you. I love you more than anything in this world! And you are just mine don't forget that.

Rajat was just smiling looking at Purvi as his mission "Purvi ko Manao" just succeeded.

 ***The End***


	4. 4- And She Smiled

#4

 **And She Smiled**

That time was hard for Purvi. She had to say final bye. Tears were rolling out of her eyes. Thoughts were unstoppable and feelings were uncontrollable.

She looked at Rajat, but he stood silent and couldn't help her. She was helpless on that moment.

Purvi turned back and sat in the car. Then, she closed the door carelessly. Only her heart knew how hard it was for her to close that door. Her eyes were wet and the car geared.

She couldn't handle herself. Just at that time, her husband Rajat held her in his arms, kissed her on the forehead. He wiped her tears and offered her water bottle.

After drinking the water, Purvi was still silent and a bit sad.

Rajat observed that behavior and said, "Mene suna hai tumhara boyfriend bahut hi laparwah kism ka insaan tha?

Purvi looked at Rajat and just replied, "Haaan! Aap bahut laparwah the.

Rajat held her hand tightly and said - Lekin Mai tumse promise karta hu tumhara husband vaisa bilkul nahi hoga specially jab baat tumhari hogi.

With these soft and slow words, Rajat started to divert the new bride's mind. Vidaai was hard on her. But, her husband joined his duty on time.

And finally She Smiled.

He didn't utter words like "Don't cry" or "Smile". Because, cracking few silly jokes by adding flavors of love was still working on his innocent girlfriend, who was now his wife.

 ***The End***

A/N - **this is my 4th short tale** **In** **Rajvi collection! Hope you liked it.**


	5. 5- I Love You More

#5

 **I Love You More**

Aaj Mai kya pehnu? " Purvi asked Rajat, standing in front of their cupboard.

"Kuch bhi jo tumhe acha lage" Rajat replied without even looking at her, as he was watching ongoing T20 Cricket Match.

Purvi stared at her husband, who didn't even bothered to take a glance away from TV screen. Why would he? After all, now she is growing fatter day by day. She sighed and sat on their bed taking a plastic bag out from her cupboard, which was at the bottom of the pile of her sarees. She took out the black knee-length dress she wore at their first date. She was all slim and trim, and looked gorgeous in it, making Rajat fall in love with her again. She smiled remembering all that flirt, romance and tease. And now, after two years of that marriage, her husband also didn't bothered enough to look at her wife.

She took out an anarkali salwar-kameez, with least interest, and started to wear it, with expression-less face. When tying knot of her back, she felt touch of Rajat's hands.

She looked into the mirror, to see him standing behind her, tying dress's knot.

After it was done. he kissed her remaining open back and hugged her from behind.

She turned to his side and angrily jerked him and started walking from there!

Rajat holded her from her wrist and pulled her closer holding her shoulder her back falls on his chest.

He again hugged him from back and placed his chin on her shoulder.

Purvi (trying to free herself from his grip) - chorro mujhe Rajat! Mujhe kuch kaam hai.

Rajat make her face him and said - ye gussa tum par suit nahi karta purvi!

Purvi (irritated)- aajkal to vaise bhi mujh par kuch suit nahi karta Mai moti jo ho gai hu! Aap to meri taraf dekhna bhi pasand nahi karte Rajat.

Rajat (cupped her face) - Kisne kaha tumse ye? Tum aaj bhi mujhe utni hi khubsurat lagti ho jitni pehle lagti thi!

And he kept his one hand on her pregnant belly and said 'Infact pehle se bhi jyada khubsurat!

"You are not fat, you are the most beautiful lady, who is caring the most precious gift inside her. And for this, all the thanks words in the world are short enough to express my happiness and love for you."

And he kissed on her forehead and then he lean down and kissed on her belly.

Her eyes filled with tears and she hugged him tightly

"I Love You Rajat" purvi said.

"I Love You More" was Rajat's reply.

 ***The End***


	6. Chapter 6

**#6 I know it's 2 in the morning but I can't find my Cat!**

Purvi was sleeping peacefully on her bed…she felt someone's constant gaze on her and her sleep disturbed.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"** Purvi got up with a jerk screaming loudly

The person jumps out of the bed getting scared….Purvi switched the lights on and was shocked to see her senior "Inspector Rajat" in front of her.

Purvi (shocked) - Rajat sir! aap yaha kya kar rahe hai?

Rajat (stammering) - vo mai…mai….vo actually….mai apni "Cat" ko dhundne aaya tha.

Purvi (shocked) - Cat?

Rajat - haan! mai apni "Cat" ko dhundne aaya tha….mujhe laga shayad galti se vo yaha aa gai ho.

Purvi (in disbelief) - Rajat sir! aapke paas koi "Cat" nahi hai...she crossed her hands against her chest, looking at him suspiciously

Rajat (realising) - acha! mere paas "Cat" nahi hai?….he scratches his head….mere paas "Cat" ho sakti thi…he shrugged his shoulders

Purvi(stern)- Rajat sir!

Rajat (giving up) - okay! I am sorry…he sat on the bed…mai jaanta hu mujhe itni raat ko yaha nahi aana chahiye tha lekin mai apne aap ko rok hi nahi paaya…pata nahi kyu bass tumhe dekhne ka bahut mann kar raha tha.…mai subah tak ka intzaar nahi kar sakta tha…mai bass tumhe itna kehne aaya tha ki "mai tumse bahut pyaar karta hu"….he said in one breath

Purvi (in disbelief) - aap itni raat ko mere ghar mai ek chor ki tarah sirf ye kehne aaye hai ki aap mujhse pyaar karte hai?….she realised what he has said….aap mujhse pyaar karte hai?…she asked in a great shock

Rajat (looking at her) - Haan! mujhe nahi pata ye kab hua aur kaise hua lekin ye hi sach hai "I Love You"

She was shocked to hear his sudden confession…she couldn't believe what has just happened, as if a thunderbolt had struck her and left through the floor.…It took her ten minutes to realise and understand what had happened, then she smiled, like never before.

Rajat (nervously) - kuch to bolo?

Purvi (fake anger) - kya bolu mai? aap mere senior hai isska matlab ye to nahi hai ki aap bina meri permission ke aadhi raat ko mere ghar mai ghus sakte hai?…she sat on the bed…aapki himmat kaise hui meri nind kharab karne ki…she lay down covering herself with the blanket…mujhe bahut nind aa rahi hai…aap jaa sakte hai!

Rajat (shocked) - ye kya baat hui? mene abhi abhi tumhe apne dil ki baat batai, kam se kam usska jawab to de do?

Purvi (getting up) - okay! "I Love You Too"

Rajat (surprised) - sach mai?

Purvi - ab stamp paper par likh kar du kya?

Rajat (happily) - mujhe to yakin hi nahi ho raha hai! mai bahut khush hu aaj…he looked at her….Can I hug you?

Purvi (in disbelief) - usske liye bhi permission maangenge aap?

Rajat takes this as a green signal and hugged her, wrapping his hand around her shoulders…she smiled and hugged him back.

Purvi (happily) - kitne saalo se intzaar kar rahi thi mai iss din ka…maine to umeed hi chod di thi, mujhe laga ki mera pyaar ek tarfa hi rahega lekin mai bahut khush hu aaj…I Love You Rajat sir...she tighten her grip on him

Rajat (separating her) - mujhe to abhi bhi yakin nahi ho raha hai ki ye sab sach mai ho raha hai.

Purvi pinched on his arm hearing this and a loud scream escaped from his mouth.

Rajat (rubbing his arm) - ye kya kiya tumne?

Purvi (smiling) - ab yakin hua ki ye sapna nahi hai? vaise mai aapse bahut naaraj hu…ye koi tarika hai propose karne ka? aadhi raat ko choro ki tarah mere ghar mai ghuss aaye aur meri nind bhi kharab kar di…aap sach mai bahut hi unromantic ho…she made a face

Rajat (holding his ears) - mene tumhari nind kharab kar di, I am really sorry!

Purvi - vaise aap mere kamre mai kaise aaye? darwaja to lock hai!

Rajat - tumhare room ki khidki se…he bites his tongue

Purvi (shocked) - aap khidki se andar aaye?

Rajat - haan! pipe se chaddkar….he looked away, cursing himself for his stupidity

Purvi (surprised) - mujhe nahi pata tha "Senior Inspector Rajat" ne chor banne ki bhi training le rakhi hai.

Rajat (guilty) - I know mujhe yaha nahi aana chahiye tha...he got up…mai chalta hu…kal bureo mai milte hai! Bye.

Purvi - rukiye!

Rajat stopped hearing her voice and turned to her.…she moved close to him and wrapped her hands around his shoulders

Purvi (teasingly) - aapki "Cat" to abhi tak mili hi nahi! bina usse liye hi chale jaayenge?

Rajat - "Cat" se bhi jyada important koi mil gaya hai…he pulled her closer, grabbing her waist.

Purvi shivered with his touch…she felt nervous and started struggling to free herself.

Rajat (tightening his grip) - meri "Cat" dhundne mai meri help nahi karogi?…he looked into her eyes

She was feeling very nervous and shy….he gazes at her lips, she closed her eyes and moved forward…he smiled and freed her...she opened her eyes with a jerk and saw him near the window

Purvi (shocked)- aap jaa rahe hai?

Rajat (moving closer) - Kyu? tum nahi chahti ki mai jaau?

Purvi - nahi! mera matlab hai aap khidki se kyu jaa rahe hai, darwaje se jaaiye.

Rajat - okay…he turned to go

Purvi got upset and looked down…meanwhile she felt Rajat's hand on her shoulder and looked up…before she could understand anything, she received a light peck on her cheeks.

She was surprised at this sudden act of Rajat and touched her cheeks.

Rajat - Good Night…he winked at her and walked out

a sweet smile appeared on Purvi's face…she was still looking in Rajat's direction, touching her cheek, smiling like an idiot.

 **THE END**

 **A/N - I hope you guys liked this one shot...Do let me know if you want me to add more OS in this collection...**


	7. Soulmates

**#7 Soulmates**

Purvi thought of the words while looking out standing at her room gallery. She had just finished watching the sitcom series 'FRIENDS' and was so much fascinated with the love story of 'Monica and Chandler' She picked up a cup of coffee and thought how your soulmate may be right in front of your eyes but you just never realise it. She was amazed by the power of love and hope. She started wondering if she would ever get love that pure and unconditional. will she ever find her own Chandler Bing? she sipped her coffee and started looking around. Meanwhile, her eyes fell on the guy working out in her nearby gallery. The guy stopped working out, seeing her staring at him and waved his hand at her nervously with a small smile. She smiled in return and turned her face away, adjusting her glasses. the guy was paying guest in her house since 3 years, but they never really talked with each other except some formal hello and exchanging smiles. His name was 'Rajat Kumar' he was currently in his last year of MBA while Purvi was just about to complete her graduation.

Voice - Purvi beta! jaldi taiyar ho jaa, vo log aate hi honge.

Her mother's voice brought her back in her senses. She realised a guy is supposed to come to see her today and she has to look good. Meanwhile, her younger sister 'Anu' also came there. she started helping her with her make up and dressing.

Anu took Purvi outside as the guests arrived there. Purvi was dressed in a simple light blue chudidar dress, her hairs tied in a braid with alot of oil applied and her eyes were covered with her big glasses. she nervously smiled at the guests and started serving them tea and breakfast. she sat on the sofa, in front of that boy's parents and started stealing glances at the boy.

Boy's Mother - beta! aap kya karte ho?

Purvi (adjusting her glasses, nervously) - jee aunty! meri graduation ka last year chal raha hai.

Boy's parents were asking some general questions to Purvi and she was answering all of them happily while the boy was continuously staring at Anu without blinking his eyes.

Anu was indeed very beautiful that anyone could fall for her. she was a modern girl with a good dressing sense and a beautiful face. Purvi used to feel neglected whenever she was around Anu, but she was her younger sister and she just can't afford to stay away from her.

the boy indicated his parents to come with him. Purvi started looking in their direction as they all went in a corner to talk about something. Purvi sensed something fishy and started getting anxious. her hands started getting cold, she was not ready to face any rejection.

the boy and his parents came back after sometime and sat on their respective seats. Purvi started looking at them with questioning eyes.

Boy's Mother - dekhiye bahenji hume Purvi bahut pasand hai lekin aajkal bacho ki marji bhi to bahut maayne rakhti hai….humare bete ko Anu bahut pasand hai, agar aapko koi aitraz na ho to hum apne bete ke liye aapki choti beti Anu ka haath mangna chahte hai.

Purvi felt as if someone had slapped her hard on her face...she was feeling rejected, neglected, insulted….she took a glance at Anu and then at herself….she couldn't stand there any longer and ran towards her room covering her mouth with her hands to prevent the sobbing sound to come outside.

 **At Night**

Rajat was talking on the phone with her mother standing on the terrace when suddenly he heard someone's sobbing sound. he cuts the call and walked in the direction of voice. He was shocked to see Purvi standing near the corner, crying silently while looking outside.

He felt a pinch in his heart seeing her crying…he was in love with her since the day he saw her for the first time…he was always attracted to her because of her simplicity, innocence and her sweet smile….he never gathered the courage to talk to her or tell her about his feelings…he shook his head to wipe all the thoughts away….he walked close to her and forwarded his handkerchief towards her.

Purvi stopped crying and looked at him…he indicated her with his eyes to take the handkerchief.

Purvi (taking the handkerchief) - Thank you…she started wiping her tears

Rajat (trying to find words) - aap! aap thik hai?

Purvi - hmmm

Rajat - aap ro kyu rahi hai? I mean sab….sab thik to hai?

Purvi looked at him hearing his question.

Rajat (trying to cover up) - nahi! mera matlab….I mean….I am sorry mujhe ye sab nahi puchna chahiye! mai…mai chalta hu…he turned to go

Purvi - rukiye!

He stopped hearing her voice and turned to her.

Purvi (upset) - aaj mujhe ek ladka dekhne aaya tha lekin Anu ko pasand karke chala gaya….kya mai itni buri dikhti hu Rajat?…she looked at him with teary eyes

Rajat (concerned) - please tum rona band karo….mai tumhe aise rote hue nahi dekh sakta.…he realised what he just said….I mean aise rone se to kuch nahi hoga na…he tried to cover up

Purvi started crying even more loudly remembering the rejection she had to face today because of her looks. Rajat hesitantly puts a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him and hugged him tightly, still crying. Rajat felt a sudden wave of electricity passing through his body when she touched him but he controlled his emotions. he started caressing her hairs, soothing her.

Purvi (crying) - mai jaanti hu mai achi nahi dikhti lekin issme meri kya galti hai?

Rajat (separating her) - kisne kaha tumse ki tum achi nahi dikhti? ek minute….he indicated with his finger

He removed her glasses and kept them aside….he removed the rubber from her hairs and her open hairs falls on her back. he adjusted her hairs and clicked her one picture in his mobile.

Rajat (showing the picture to her) - ye dekho!

Purvi saw the picture, she was looking alot better in open hairs and without those glasses.

Rajat - apne aap ko meri najar se dekho Purvi! tum bahut khubsurat ho….jo tumhe reject karke gaya vo sabse bada gadha tha…tum to itni khubsurat ho ki tumhe koi bhi mil sakta hai.

Purvi (looking into his eyes) - koi bhi!

Rajat (smiling) - koi bhi…one Idea popped in his mind…mujhe face par punch karo…

Purvi (shocked) - kyaa?

Rajat (assuring) - aisa samjho ki tum uss gadhe ko punch kar rahi ho jo tumhe reject karke gaya….trust me! you will feel better.

Purvi - tum pagal ho gaye ho? mai tumhe kaise punch kar sakti hu?

Rajat (assuring) - come on! just do it….mai bol raha hu na…just do it!

Purvi didn't wanted to do this but after alot of insistance from Rajat, she punched him hard on his face. a loud scream escaped from his mouth and he touched his nose.

Purvi (moving closer, concerned) - I am sorry….jyada jor se laga kya? dikhao mujhe….she removed his hand from his nose and was shocked to see his nose bleeding

Rajat (in pain) - kitna bhari haath hai tumhara…mera naak hi tod diya.

Purvi (guilty) - I am sorry! I am really sorry…maine mana kiya tha na lekin tum hi kab se force kar rahe the! niche chalo mai tumhe davai laga deti hu…she started blowing air on his nose

Rajat (feeling good) - mai thik hu Purvi….he smiled at her…tumhe abhi better feel ho raha hai?….she nodded her head in yes

Rajat - now come on! give me a smile.

Purvi smiled at him while he forgot his pain seeing her smiling again. he was ready to do anything just to see that one smile on her face.

Purvi - Thank You so much Rajat…she smiled….Good Night!

Rajat - Good Night!

Purvi started walking from there with a big smile on her face while Rajat was on cloud nine. he had got a chance to talk with her properly for the first time and the feeling was just amazing that he can't describe in words. Purvi was feeling very special at the way Rajat treated her. She was walking while looking in her backside smiling like an idiot. For the first time someone had made her realise that she was beautiful in her own way and the rejection she had to face just doesn't matter to her anymore.

 **Next Day**

Purvi got ready for her college…today for the first time, she had not applied oil in her hairs and remain them open. she was not even wearing her glasses today. she was very excited to go in front of Rajat. she was not sure what this new feeling is called but whatever it is called, the feeling is just beautiful and amazing. she glanced at her reflection in the mirror one last time before walking out of the room.

Rajat was struggling to start his bike when his eyes fell on Purvi. his heart skipped a beat seeing her and he removed his goggles. Purvi's heartbeats increased at the way he was staring at her. she walked close to him

Purvi (nervously) - kaisi lag rahi hu mai?

Rajat (lost) - beautiful!

Purvi blushed hearing his complement and looked down, tucking her hairs behind her ears.

Rajat - mai tumhe kahi drop kar du?

Purvi just nodded her head in yes and sat on the bike behind him. he puts his goggles on and started the bike.

Purvi (in mind)- kya Rajat mujhe pasand karta hai?…she shook her head…nahi! nahi! ye mai kya soch rahi hu? ussne kal jo bhi kaha vo sirf mera mann rakhne ke liye kaha…mujhe koi bhi dusra matlab nahi nikalna chahiye…she took a glance at him….lekin kya aisa possible hai ki Rajat hi mera soulmate, mera apna chandler bing ho?….the mere thought of him being her soulmate brought a big smile on her face

She hesitantly kept her hand on his shoulder. he stared at her reflection in the side mirror and a smile appeared on his face.

 **Some Days Later**

Purvi used to borrow books of MBA entrance from Rajat since it was a good excuse to talk to him on regular basis. she had just brought one book and while keeping it on her study table, a paper fall down from inside the book. she picked the paper in her hand and started reading it.

Voice - dii! Rajat ki book aapke paas hai kya? mujhe chaiye thi.

Purvi hided the paper behind her back hearing Anu's voice. Anu took the book from her and left.

Rajat was searching for something in his cupboard when he heard the sound of his room door opening. He turned and was surprised to see Purvi standing on the closed room door.

Rajat (walking closer) - Purvi! tum yaha? iss vaqt?….he glanced at the door…tumne darwaja kyu band kar diya?

Purvi (without thinking) - tum Anu se pyar karte ho?

Rajat (shocked) - ye kya bol rahi ho tum? tumhe shayad koi galatfehmi hui hai.

Purvi (teary, showing the letter) - ye sab kya hai? mujhe laga tha ki tum shayad…tum shayad mujhe pasand karte ho…she was feeling ashamed

Rajat (holding her shoulders) - please Purvi! calm down! meri…meri baat sun lo ek baar please…he said softly

Purvi (tears flowing, hurt) - I am sorry Rajat! shayad mujhe koi galatfehmi ho gai thi…tum! tum Anu se pyar karte ho na….it's okay! mai khud Anu….

Rajat (cutting in between) - I love you!

Purvi (shocked) - kyaa?

Rajat (cupping her face) - I love you Purvi! mai sirf tumse pyaar karta hu…aaj se nahi balki pichle 3saalo se…I am sorry mai tumhe pehle ye nahi bata paaya lekin yahi sach hai….I love you and only you.

Purvi (not believing) - tum! tum jhuth bol rahe ho na?

Rajat (kissing her forehead) - I love you Purvi!

Purvi (calming down, trying to reason) - fir ye Anu ke naam ka letter?

Rajat - vo book meri nahi mere ek friend ki thi jo mene galti se tumhe de di.

Purvi - tum! tum sach keh rahe ho? tum Anu se pyar nahi karte?

Rajat (smiling) - mai sirf tumse pyaar karta hu! sirf tumse….ab prove karne ke liye fir se mere face par punch karne du tumhe?

Purvi (teary, nodding in no) - I am sorry….she hugged him tightly….mai bahut darr gai thi Rajat….mujhe laga…she tighten her grip on him…I love you Rajat! mai tumse bahut pyar karti hu.

Rajat (separating her, wiping her tears) - pagal! sach mai bilkul pagal ho tum.

Purvi smiled with tears and again hugged him. she don't know about chandler bing but she had got her own 'Rajat Kumar' the guy who made her laugh whenever she cried, made her smile even when she didn't wanted to, the guy who made her believe that she is beautiful, the guy who brought back her lost confidence, the guy who respects her, loves her, cares for her. she had got the love as pure and unconditional as Monica and Chandler's.

 **THE END**

 **A/N - I know it was lame! Thanks for bearing with it...Bye take care :)**


	8. a Santa doesn't wear a hat

**#8 - a Santa doesn't wear a hat!**

Purvi was seating on the bed near her loving husband, Rajat, feeding him the toast with her hands….her husband was busy with his laptop since one hour, his gaze was fixed at the laptop screen like it was his only world….Purvi was getting irritated now and forwarded a toast towards his mouth, without applying any butter on it.

Rajat (eating a bite, without looking at her) - kya yar Purvi! aisa sukha-sukha toast kaun khata hai? thoda butter to laga deti.

Purvi (irritated) - bass ab bahut hua! ek ghante se dekh rahi hu, aap iss laptop par ullu ki tarah najre tikakar baithe hue hai! kam se kam thik se breakfast kar lo, usske baad karte rehna jo karna hai!

Rajat (keeping the laptop aside, turning to her) - arey! tum itna gussa kyu ho rahi ho? tumhe pata hai na parso Christmas hai, mujhe Tipsy ke liye ek perfect doll house dhundna hai!

Purvi (in disbelief) - Doll house hi dhundna hai Rajat, dulha nahi dhundna hai aapko apni beti ke liye jo itna soch rahe ho!

Rajat (trying to explain) - humari beti ab badi ho gai hai, chizo ko samajhne lagi hai! agar usse Doll house pasand nahi aaya to meri to naak hi kat jaayegi meri beti ke saamne...he stated anxiously

Purvi (assuring) -Tipsy sirf 5saal ki hai Rajat! aur ye usska pehla Doll house hai to vo compare kiske saath karegi? aap jo bhi doge, usse jarur acha lagega! aur vaise bhi aap thodi na de rahe ho usse ye gift, ye gift to usse Santa Claus dene wala hai…she pulled his cheeks

Rajat - vo ab school bhi to jaane lagi hai! agar usski friend ka dollhouse usske dollhouse se acha hua to meri beti upset nahi ho jaayegi?

Purvi (giving up) - aapki ye bevajah tension lene ki aadat kabhi kabhi bahut irritate karti hai mujhe….she remembered something and a smile curved on to her lips…aapko Tipsy ka delivery wala din yaad hai?

Rajat (remembering)- vo din kaise bhul sakta hu main! tumne mujhe thappad maara tha delivery room mai aur doctor se kehkar room se bahar bhi niklwaa diya...he made a innocent child like face

Purvi (giggling, pulling his cheeks) - aap hi ne irritate kar diya tha, ek toh mai vaise hi itna dard mai thi aur upar se aap chillakar mujhe aur dara rahe the…mujhse jyada to aap panic kar rahe the uss din!

Rajat (realising) - meri choti choti baato mai panic karne ki aadat se tum bahut irritate hoti hogi na?

Purvi (smiling, kissing his cheeks) - kabhi kabhi!

Rajat (holding his ears, puppy eyes) - I am sorry!

Purvi (hugging him) - I love you!

Rajat (murmuring in her ears) - tum meri help karogi na, meri Tipsy ke liye perfect doll house dhundne mai?

Purvi separated from him with a jerk and looked at him in disbelief.

Rajat (getting up, trying to figure out) - maine kuch galat bol diya kya?

Purvi (getting up, slightly angry) - mujhe to aapse baat hi nahi karni hai.

She turned to go, but Rajat pulled her back to him, holding her waist...she falls on his chest, he takes the opportunity and plants a quick kiss on her cheeks.

Purvi (looking away, struggling to free herself) - chodiye mujhe Rajat! bahut kaam hai.

Rajat (holding her chin, looking into her eyes) - kaam to hota rahega, aisa mouka baar baar nahi milega….he gazes at her lips…Tipsy bhi school gai hai aur mere office ki bhi chutti hai….he moves his lips close to her, she closed her eyes feeling his warm breaths on her…..chalo na aaj hi doll house kharid lete hai….he murmured in her ears while hugging her

Purvi jolt back in her senses hearing his words…she pushed him back with a jerk.…he looked at her with puppy eyes and pleading look…she couldn't help and started smiling…they both were married for 7 years and after Tipsy born, his first priority had always been his daughter…Purvi sometimes feel getting sidelined by her own daughter, but over the time she has understood that father's love is always greater than any other love.

Purvi (smiling) - acha baba thik hai! chalte hai, aapki perfect beti ka perfect doll house lene.

Rajat (pulling her closer, rubbing her nose against her nose) - humari beti!

Purvi (smiling, agreeing) - humari beti!

 **Two Days Later**

Rajat has succeeded in finding a perfect doll house for his daughter with the help of Purvi. He had kept the dollhouse in the balcony of Tipsy's room in the middle of the night, like every Christmas.

Rajat was in Tipsy's room, seating on the floor near her, trying to wake her up while Purvi was standing on a little distance silently, admiring both of them.

Rajat (caressing her hairs) - uthh jaao, meri rasmalai!

Purvi looked at him in disbelief and shook her head in disappointment.

Rajat (looking at her, slow voice) - kya hai? aise kyu dekh rahi ho?

Purvi - seriously Rajat? kabhi rasgula, kabhi gulabjamun to kabhi rasmalai! kabhi kabhi to mujhe lagta hai, Tipsy humari beti nahi koi mithai ki dukaan hai….aapko to halwai hona chahiye tha!

Rajat (keeping his finger on his own lips, indicating her to shut up) - shhhhhhhh!

Purvi rolled her eyes and looked away.

Rajat (softly) - uthhh jaaa mera bacha!

Tipsy smiled in her sleep and slowly opens her eyes while stretching her hands above her head…she got up and hugged her father.

Tipsy - Good Morning, Papa! Merry Christmas!

Rajat (happily) - Merry Christmas!

Tipsy remembers about the gift, she gets every year from Santa Claus and runs to her balcony…she was surprised to see a beautiful, Fairy Castle Dollhouse…it was beautiful than she had imagined...she jumps in joy and picked it up.

Tipsy (walking inside the room, happily) - dekho na Mumma! dekho na Papa! Santa ne mujhe kitna pretty gift diya…she blows a kiss in the air…I love you, Santa!

Rajat took a relief sigh after she approved the gift….a broad smile appeared on his face.

Tipsy - chalo na papa, hum dono iss dollhouse ke saath khelte hai!

Rajat agreed and both of them started playing happily….Purvi's eyes filled with happy tears seeing Tipsy and Rajat happily playing together...she glanced at Tipsy's dollhouse and remembered her first doll house, she got on Christmas at the age of five…she still remember those expressions of relief and happiness on her father's face, when she declared that she liked the doll house…as she grew older, she realized who her secret Santa was, but still she decided to believe on her father's Santa Claus story and pretend that she is not aware about the truth …her father was happy, fulfilling all her wishes in the name of Santa without revealing his true identity while she was happy seeing that million dollar smile on his face, whenever he used to gift her something in Santa's name…over the years she has understood, a Santa doesn't wear a hat, but still fulfill all your wishes, without expecting anything in return.

Purvi smiled with tears at her thoughts and moved to the hall….her eyes travel to the corner of the hall and she could see her father's picture smiling at her…she was feeling overwhelmed, all the memories were coming back to her like a wave in the ocean.

Purvi (teary, slow voice) - I miss you, Papa!

suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned and saw her loving husband looking at her with all the concern and love…she immediately wiped her tears and forced a smile on her face.

Rajat (concerned, keeping a hand on her shoulder) - tum thik ho?

Purvi just nodded her head in yes with a smile, trying to hold back her tears.

Rajat - Papa ki yaad aa rahi hai?….she nodded her head….come here…he stretched his hands towards her

She surrendered herself in his arms….he held her in his arms protactively, letting her cry her heart out, soothing her with a assurance that he will be there for her always...her father's picture smiled in the corner seeing her daughter with a person like Rajat, who was in every way perfect for his daugher.

 **THE END**

 **A/N - Please drop a small review, if you liked this one shot :') T** **ake care everyone!**


End file.
